It’s not called the city of best friends
by TheLastTimeThatHappened
Summary: AU. Finn and Rachel have been best friends and roomates for 3 years. They have into eachother for a long time. What happens when they take a trip to Paris? M for language and other things...
1. Chapter 1

Finn and Rachel are best friends. They have been since Finn put up a flyer for a roomate and Rachel was on the verge of being homeless. They moved in together and automatically clicked.

It's been 3 years living together and they have a routine. In the mornings, Rachel makes the coffee because Finn never wakes up early enough to do it. At night, Finn makes dinner because Rachels rehearsals run pretty late.

They have it all worked out. On Tuesday nights, they have movie night. They cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie. And on Friday nights, they go out with their best friends.

One night after Rachel got home from her rehearsal she was sitting on her bed on the phone with Santana. Her door was wide open because she only ever closed it to change and to sleep.

"Stop Tana, you don't know anything about our relationship. We are just friends. You know that." She lectured Santana through the phone.

_"Yes chicá, but we can all see your boners for eachother. They're not hard to see." _Santana responded in a matter of fact voice.

"Yes but-" Rachel was cut off by a tall handsome man knocking on her door frame. "Hey Rach, I'm gonna order some Chinese, do you want the usual?" He asked with that half smirk that's made her heart melt into mush.

She nodded her head yes and smiled. They stared longingly at eachother for what seemed like hours until they heard, _"BERRY?! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" _Santana was screaming through the phone.

"Sorry Tana, what we're you saying?" Rachel questioned as Finn chuckled and left Rachel's room.

Finn has always been into Rachel. He just never acted on anything because she looked like she just wanted to be friends. Sure she would lay her head on his shoulder, or kiss his cheek. But, she also did that sort of thing with their gay friend Kurt.

He thought she was just beautiful. She wasn't pretty in an obvious way. She was cute. But she also kind of sneaky hot, like when she would come out her room in just a towel still dripping wet, he would to crazy extremes to hide his boner. Literally, one time he told her was just watching porn.

20 minutes later the food had arrived and Finn and Rachel were on the couch. Rachel was scrolling through Netflix, while Finn was devouring his food.

"Do you even taste your food?" Rachel asked giggling at the fact he was almost done eating his chicken.

"The answer to that is, no." He said with his mouth full. She giggled and kept looking through Netflix.

Once they chose a movie and we're finished eating, Rachel pulled the blanket over her torso and snuggled closer to Finn. Finn wrapped his arm around her and tugged into his side. Rachel loves the feeling of being in Finn's arms it was probably her favorite place to be.

About halfway through the movie Rachel started to drift off to sleep, so Finn pokes her in the stomach making her eyes fly open.

"Finny..." she whined quietly as she buried her face in his chest. "Rach, I need to talk to you about something."

"No, Finny. I sleep." Rachel mumbled as she swung her leg over Finn's lap and snuggled her face into the nook of his neck. Finn pulled the blanket around her body and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ok I get it, but I need to tell you something important." Finn said to her, she made a sort of incoherent noise to prove she was listening.

"On Thursday I'm going to Paris, France and you're coming with me." He whispered in her ear. She made another noise then laid still. Maybe 10 seconds passed before she jumped off his lap and yelled.

"What?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**HI!! My name is Rosie. I have never written fanfic before so I don't know if it's good. I love writing!! Ever since I was little I've loved writing. Oh, and I don't own Glee. Thanks!! Enjoy.**

"Rach, you need to calm down, okay?" Finn whispered to her while they were standing in the middle of a swarming airport. There were so many people and Rachel was really stressed out.

She stared up at him with wide eyes but didn't say anything. He stared back at her and smiled. Suddenly something hooked onto her bag she began to get pulled away.

She was being pulled into a tornado of people. "Rachel!" Finn shouted. He grabbed her waist and yanked her right into his arms. She was pressed up against his front and they were face to face.

"Hi." She whispered. He could feel her breath on his face. _"Is he going to kiss me...?" _She thought to herself. She really wanted him to. He stared into her eyes deeply. Then he realized, _"No. She's my best friend. I can't be in love with her. Wait- love? I'm in love with her? Oh no. No no no no no. But she just smells so good... Omg! Should I kiss her?" _He was mad at himself for even having this inner conflict. I mean she's his best friend.

Suddenly he just put her on the ground and said, "C'mon. We're gonna miss our flight." When she said she was sad that was an understatement, she really really really wanted him to kiss her. I mean, sure they've kissed before but like only when they were drunk.

"Um... ok?" She answered a little sad. Once they began walking again, he reached down and grabbed her hand and locked his fingers with hers. "Can't risk you getting pulled in again." He jokes and she giggled.

When they reached their gate Finn handed the guy their tickets and they boarded the plane. Finn did his duty as a gentleman and put Rachel's belongings in the overhead bin.

Once they were seated and the plane took off Rachel realized she was really really tired. So she wrapped her fingers around Finn's and laid her head on his shoulder.

He practically jumped out of his skin when Rachel grabbed his hand. I mean he grabbed her hand in the airport but that was because he didn't want to lose her, but who was he kidding he grabbed her hand because he was definitely in love with her.

He lightly kissed her hair, then laid his head on top of hers. He could get used to being this close to her. She was a little person, but something about her made her such a big deal.

**I'm sorry this chapter was kind of short and crappy but I hope you liked it! More finchel love soon! Ily! 3**


End file.
